


Beg, and be a good dog

by crackpairingprincess



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: “Good boy.”  Tsukishima circled around him slowly, each step making a click on the hardwood. Suddenly, he yanked the leash again. “Sit.”





	Beg, and be a good dog

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing guys. Might get a second part who knows.

“What's wrong, Tobio? I thought you would be a little harder to tame.” Tsukishima pulled sharply on the leash. “I guess you really are all bark and no bite.”

Kageyama grit his teeth, but he knew better than to speak. His silence made the smirk on the blond’s face grow.

“Good boy.” Tsukishima circled around him slowly, each step making a click on the hardwood. Suddenly, he yanked the leash again. “Sit.”

Kageyama’s knees hit the floor in a way that would certainly ache later, but he kept his mouth shut. He was going to be a good dog, after all.

The blond above him laughed mockingly and dragged his fingers through Kageyama's dark hair almost adoringly. 

“That's a good pet. I suppose you'd like a reward.” 

Kageyama breathed out harshly, the ache between his thighs was growing harder to ignore. A reward would help that, but he knew it was just a test. He had to stay quiet even when asked a question. 

Good dogs don't speak unless their master allows it.

It's a test that Kageyama was oh so tempted to fail. Because the punishments could be almost as sweet as the rewards. 

“Open your mouth, Tobio.” Tsukishima made the decision for him. Reward it was.

Tsukishima's long fingers forced his lips open, fucking his mouth with them until Kageyama sucked on them properly. The blond smirked.

“Don't look so disappointed. You'll get my cock soon enough.”

A sound, just a single whimper, spilled from Kageyama's lips. He was lucky Tsukishima allowed such an indication of impatience, but maybe that was how far gone Tsukishima was as well.

The fingers in his mouth were ripped away all too soon and Tsukishima pulled the leash for Kageyama's attention. 

“Good boy. Now go pick out a toy.”


End file.
